User blog:DarkusMaster/The Z-word clones strike again.
Starring PD, Rainbow, and HD900's Drago. 23:19 <@DarkusMaster> Z. PD: :3 23:19 <@DarkusMaster> PD: GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!! 23:19 <@DarkusMaster> Z. PD: Hugs! 23:19 <@DarkusMaster> Z. PD: (moves towards PD) 23:19 drago: His awesomeness disapproves of such profanity. 23:19 <@DarkusMaster> PD: EHH!!!!!!!!!! 23:19 (incinerates winx for saying that) 23:19 <@DarkusMaster> PD: (grabs Lansor and stabs the Z. PD) 23:19 <@Winx> Rainbow: I'm glad I don't have a Zooble version of me. :) 23:20 <@DarkusMaster> Z. PD: He he! Tickles! 23:20 AT LEAST CENSOR THAT WORD! 23:20 <@Winx> Zooble. 23:20 <@DarkusMaster> PD: WHAT THE F*CK ARE THOSE THINGS?! 23:20 (kills winx's ghost) 23:20 <@DarkusMaster> Z. Rainbow: :3 23:20 drago: a curse on all of us. 23:20 <@Winx> Rainbow: WTC? 23:20 yep 23:20 CORE BUSTER! 23:20 <@Winx> Rainbow: I'm already nice.. 23:21 (drago shoots, the attack explodes, and they z00b13s die) 23:21 <@DarkusMaster> PD: Yeah, but the Z. forms are EVEN NICER. 23:21 see? 23:21 <@DarkusMaster> Z. Rainbow: :3 :3 23:21 <@Winx> Rainbow: YOUR CHICK IS BAD. 23:21 I just censored it properly. 23:21 <@Winx> Rainbow: Zooble. 23:21 -______________________- 23:21 oO_____________________________________________________________Oo 23:21 <@Winx> Rainbow: Z. Rainbow! Come here. 23:22 alien! 23:22 <@DarkusMaster> Z. Rainbow: Let's be friends! (flies towards Rainbow) :3 23:22 LM_ d21752d6@gateway/web/freenode/ip.210.23.82.214 has quit Page closed 23:22 <@Winx> Rainbow: And don't HUG ME! 23:22 <@DarkusMaster> PD: (stabbing Z. PD several times) 23:22 ok, THAT WAS JUST G@Y. 23:22 Drago? 23:22 <@Winx> Rainbow: And don't HUG ME! I'm not a Lesb**. 23:22 <@DarkusMaster> Z. PD: He he he! Tickles! 23:23 Drago: Yeah. (shoots sonicanon at all the Z bakugan) 23:23 <@DarkusMaster> PD: Tell that to Z. PD! 23:23 <@Winx> Rainbow: DON'T FLY NEAR ME YOU EVIL VERSION OF ... pretty me. :) 23:24 <@DarkusMaster> PD: Grr... I'VE HAD ENOUGH! (fangs glow) RAH!!! (sinks his teeth into Z. PD's neck) 23:24 <@DarkusMaster> O_O 23:24 <@DarkusMaster> Titanium: O_O 23:24 <@DarkusMaster> Infinity: O_O 23:24 <@Winx> Rainbow: O_O 23:24 <@DarkusMaster> Z. PD: (dies slowly) 23:24 <@Winx> Rainbow: (Flies to Z.Rainbow) 23:24 hey! 23:24 Z. PD god modded 23:25 Drago shot him already and he didn't die. 23:25 <@Winx> Rainbow: You ready to die Zooble? 23:25 <@DarkusMaster> PD: (pulls away, teeth coated in blood) (licks teeth) The taste of victory. 23:25 <@DarkusMaster> Z. Rainbow: He he! 23:25 <@Winx> Rainbow: ._. 23:25 <@Winx> Rainbow: You ready to die Zooble? 23:25 NOT MORE OF THESE THINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:25 <@DarkusMaster> Z. PD: (mouth goes from a blank expression to a smile) :) 23:25 <@Winx> Rainbow: (Claws grow) :) 23:25 DRAGON BLAZER! 23:26 (TRAPS IT IN A CIRCLE OF FIRE) 23:26 <@Winx> Rainbow: (Stabs Z.Rainbow) 23:26 <@DarkusMaster> PD: (looks down) O_O (sinks his teeth into the Zooble again) 23:26 Go for it winx. 23:26 <@Winx> Rainbow: (Stabs Z.Rainbow) 23:26 hey cool. 23:26 <@Winx> Rainbow: (Hole is in her belly) 23:26 first time we worked together in rp. 23:26 XD 23:26 <@Winx> Rainbow: :D 23:26 drago: HAHHAHAHAH! 23:26 Oh no. 23:26 The most powerful Zooble...has...arrived. 23:26 <@DarkusMaster> You see, PD is rarely violent, but he can be if he needs to. 23:27 <@Winx> Rainbow: (Licks the blood) O_o Ewww... Zooble blood. 23:27 Z. Drago: HELLO!!!!! 23:27 <@Winx> Rainbow: (Licks the blood) O_o Ewww... Zooble blood. 23:27 <@Winx> Tay: >.> 23:27 drago: THERE'S A WHAT OF ME?! LET'S KILL IT!!!!! 23:28 <@Winx> ._. 23:28 <@Winx> Tay: (Slices Z. Drago) tHERE. 23:28 ZT: Let me get some action. 23:28 <@DarkusMaster> PD: (licks his teeth clean of blood) So I'm a little bloodthirsty? And I'm somewhat insane. That's what H. loves about me. >:D 23:28 Here zooble. GEt the stick. Get the stick. 23:28 <@Winx> ._. 23:29 (it flies to us) 23:29 NOW! 23:29 <@Winx> Rainbow: ._. 23:29 (ZT shoots it to Drago, who bites it then shoots revolutiono while its in his mouth) 23:29 drago: YUCK! ZOOBLE! 23:29 <@Winx> Z. Rainbow: (Regenerates) I'M BACK! 23:29 <@Winx> Rainbow: O_O 23:29 <@DarkusMaster> PD: O_O 23:30 <@DarkusMaster> Z. PD: (regenerates) He he he!!! 23:30 <@Winx> Tay: Da*n. 23:30 OH NO. 23:30 <@Winx> Z. Rainbow: (Flies towards Rainbow) 23:30 good thing Drago killed his personally. 23:30 <@Winx> Rainbow: OK YOU'RE MAKING ME MAD! 23:30 drago: yeah or there would have been enough of it left to grow back XD 23:30 <@DarkusMaster> PD: (falls onto his knees) LORD EXEDRA... (throws head in the air, looking straight into the sky) WHY?!?!?!?!?!?! 23:30 <@Winx> Rainbow: (Eyes go red) 23:31 <@Winx> Rainbow: (Eyes go red) TE HEE HEE! 23:31 <@Winx> Tay: >.> 23:31 ya know what? DRAGON HARD STRIKER! 23:31 (drago kills both zoobles) 23:31 <@Winx> Rainbow: (Punches hand in Z. Rainbow's belly) DIE. 23:31 there we go. 23:31 umm, they're dead. 23:32 drago: corpse punching. Fun sometimes. (joins in) 23:32 oh XD 23:32 <@DarkusMaster> PD: (eyes glow an eerie green and his teeth glow an eerie black) GO... (runs towards Z. PD) TO H*LL!!!!! (sinks teeth into the Zooble PD several times) 23:32 (takes out knife and stabs the two dead zoobles in the eyes) 23:32 <@Winx> Z. Rainbow: Ouch.. AHHH (blows up) 23:32 uh. 23:32 we just killed those. 23:32 <@DarkusMaster> Z. PD: (girly scream) (dies for good) 23:33 how does it scream 23:33 it's dead. 23:33 WTF. 23:33 <@Winx> Rainbow: (Falls) Phew. I never thought I had to go THAT Way just to kill a Zooble.. 23:33 drago: FSIL! 23:33 <@DarkusMaster> PD: (stands up, teeth covered in blood) (slowly throws head in the air) RrrrrrrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VICTORY IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (evil laughter) 23:34 <@Winx> Rainbow: ._. 23:34 <@Winx> Tay: >.. 23:34 <@Winx> Tay: >.> 23:34 <@Winx> Tay: >.> Ok. Today was weird.. 23:34 drago: -_____________- I killed the Zooble you ALREADY. You bit a burned dead body XD 23:34 <@DarkusMaster> PD: No, MY ZOOBLE DIDN'T DIE. 23:35 <@DarkusMaster> OR BURN. 23:35 it's BACK? 23:35 <@Winx> Z. Rainbow: (COmes back) TEE HEE HEEE. I made Rainbow mad! :D 23:35 <@DarkusMaster> PD: It could only die at the jaws of it's copy. 23:35 this can't go on all day 23:35 <@Winx> Rainbow: OMG. 23:35 oh. 23:35 <@Winx> Rainbow: OMG. DIE ALREADY.. 23:35 <@D-Alpha> ...dang, I'm bored 23:35 <@Winx> Z. Rainbow: Never! 23:35 so that's why you only attacked your own zoobles. 23:35 <@Winx> Tay: ._. 23:35 <@Winx> Z. Rainbow: Tee hee hee. 23:36 <@D-Alpha> ZOOBLES? 23:36 drago: I don't want to bite mine again...it's blood was DISGUSTING. 23:36 yeah 23:36 <@Winx> Rainbow: (Eyes go red again) 23:36 we got bored. 23:36 D-Alpha has changed nick to Fusion_Dharak 23:36 <@Fusion_Dharak> >:) 23:36 so we rp'ed. 23:36 <@Fusion_Dharak> THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN... 23:36 and killed zooble copies of our bakugan. 23:36 <@Winx> Rainbow: (Eyes go red again) (Monsterous voice) DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:36 <@DarkusMaster> Plus, Winx said the word. 23:36 oh no. 23:36 <@Fusion_Dharak> CALM DOWN RAINBOW! 23:36 nonononononononononon!!!!! 23:36 <@Winx> Tay: >.> Rainbow's mad.. 23:36 <@Fusion_Dharak> CALM DOWN RAINBOW! 23:36 drago: THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! 23:37 <@Fusion_Dharak> (grows Two Giant Fist Machines) 23:37 <@Winx> Rainbow: (Rips off Z.Rainbow's skin and slices her for good) 23:37 <@Fusion_Dharak> (grabs Rainbow) 23:37 <@DarkusMaster> PD: Rainbow, what would SHADE think if he saw you right now?! 23:37 <@Winx> Tay: O_O 23:37 <@Winx> Rainbow: I dunno.. 23:37 <@Fusion_Dharak> (keps her to the ground) 23:37 <@Fusion_Dharak> (keeps her to the ground) 23:37 (swarms, hordes, legions, WHADDEVA YOU WANNA CALL IT, of Zoobles show up) 23:37 <@Fusion_Dharak> CLAM DOWN. 23:37 oh and Alpha 23:37 <@Winx> Z. Rainbow: TEE HEE (DIes) 23:37 <@Fusion_Dharak> ? 23:37 you can only hurt your own clone, no one else's. 23:37 <@Winx> Rainbow: FIANLLY.. 23:38 <@Fusion_Dharak> .... 23:38 <@Winx> Rainbow: FINALLY... 23:38 <@Fusion_Dharak> *retracts machines* 23:38 at least that's what they told me. 23:38 <@Fusion_Dharak> Well, I got no clone. 23:38 <@Fusion_Dharak> >:P 23:38 and what the generator rex ripoff? 23:38 uh, the army is clones of all our bakugan... 23:38 <@Winx> Rainbow: I ripped off her skin. :D 23:38 <@DarkusMaster> Heh, this whole RP is SO going on RTW. 23:38 uh oh. 23:38 ok. 23:38 <@Fusion_Dharak> Yeah. Sweet. 23:38 put it as a meme 23:38 we all did it 23:38 <@Fusion_Dharak> No. 23:38 <@Fusion_Dharak> Not a meme. 23:39 ok 23:39 <@DarkusMaster> I know. 23:39 <@DarkusMaster> I'll make a blog. 23:39 an article? 23:39 <@Fusion_Dharak> Plus, I had Nanites already. 23:39 <@Fusion_Dharak> >:P 23:39 <@Winx> Rainbow: I RIPPED OFF HER SKIN! I WIN! VICTORY WILL BE MINE! (Holds Z.Rainbow's skin up) Category:Blog posts